1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of organic wastewater and an apparatus therefor and more particularly, to an organic wastewater treatment process and an apparatus therefor for treating organic wastewater, especially wastewater having higher concentrations of various components, such as, for example, alcohol wastewater, grape fermentation wastewater, beer wastewater, coffee wastewater or starch wastewater which generally have concentrations 3,000 to 30,000 ppm of B.O.D.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of organic wastewater treatment processes are known in the art. In such processes, the suspended contaminants in a liquid sludge stream are commonly removed by a gravity thickening separation procedure. However, such processes suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, (1) treatment takes a long time, (2) it is very expensive to install the treatment apparatus and maintain it, and (3) the process has a low yield.